The Sun Will Come Out Again
by BlkPunk311
Summary: Adam and Aisha have been married for a year now and have the perfect life, they even have their first child on the way.  But one day, something terrible happens....


The Sun Will Come Up again  


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Aisha, Adam, Rocky, or any of the other rangers used in this fic. Saban does. I do own Hannah, Rocky's girlfriend though. Don't sue me! :)

**Authors note:** Hey guys. This is my first attempt at a PR fic and first attempt at any fic that is not fluff. And please forgive me for what I'm about to do. Please read and review! Or you can email me at NixHexIzaCutie1@aol.com. Thanks :) hope that you like! ~Angie

~*~

_Prologue:_  
  
Aisha sat in a secluded section in the back of the park near the lake. It was late October, and the park was beautiful this time of year. They had found this place few years ago while they were still dating. So many memories for her were held here. So many nights of late night conversations. This is the place where they made love for the first time, beneath the stars. This was where he asked her to be his wife. This was where she brought him tell him that she was having their child. So logically this was the first place she thought to come to. _Their_ place.   
  
They had been married for only a year and it had been wonderful. She was seven months pregnant, with their first child. A little boy. She and Adam had been so excited when they found out they were having a child. Adam couldn't wait to be a father and Aisha knew he would have been a wonderful father.   
  
Tears welled up in her eyes once more as she rubbed her protruding belly. She began to think about their son who would now never have a chance to know his father.   
  
_'Why did this have to happen to us? To him? The sweetest man in the world.'_ She thought as she looked up to the sky, as if looking for an answer.  
  
It had been a week already. But she remembers when she learned of the news, just like it was yesterday. She was at home putting some finishing touches on their unborn son's nursery when she heard the doorbell ring.   
  


~*~

  
  
**_Flashback_**  
  
Aisha was up in her unborn baby's nursery putting up a few more decorations. The rooms walls in the room were painted a baby blue color, with prints of various children's show characters.   
  
When she was finished, she sat down in one of the wooden rocking chairs positioned in front of the window in the room. She smiled to herself as she thought of nights that will soon be spent in this room rocking their new baby to sleep or reading him stories. She couldn't believe that she was going to be a mother. She was finally going to have a little "Frog Prince", as Adam liked to call him, around. Then she thought about Adam. She was so happy, and he too. This is the life they had dreamed about having all their lives and their dreams were coming true.   
  
She laughed to herself as she felt the baby begin to kick. "Hey there little guy." She said as she talked to her unborn son. "Are you hungry too? Your mommy's got an urge for some peanut butter and pickles. Yum yum." She said she got up and began her journey down the stairs to the kitchen, but her journey was cut short by the ringing of the doorbell.  
  
'I wonder who that can be.' She thought to herself as she went to answer the door.   
  
She opened the door to see her best friend, Rocky DeSantoes standing there, with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Oh my God, Rocky. What's wrong?" She asked as she took led him in and closed the door.   
  
"'Sha," he began as he tried to calm down. "It's-" he started. He couldn't say it, he couldn't believe it.   
  
Aisha began to get scared now. "Rocky, what's going on? Please tell me." She said pleading.   
  
"Aisha," he started again. "there's been an accident. A bad one." He told her, as he reached for her hands. "'Sha, it's Adam. He's--" He couldn't say anymore as his sobs came back, this time accompanied by Aisha's.   
  
Aisha's sobs racked through her body as she collapsed against Rocky, as the two began to mourn for her husband, their best friend.   
  
Adam Park was dead.   
  
Rocky stayed with her for a long time. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Rocky finally broke the silence asking her if he wanted her to stay with her for the night. She gratefully accepted then he said that he needed to go do some stuff and he told her that he would let the others know what happened. While she said she would call Adam's parents. She hugged him and thanked him for being such a good friend.   
  
"We're going to get through this together okay?" He said to her. "Adam wouldn't want us moping around here forever." He told her as he kissed her forehead as she nodded, and hugged her one more time before he left.   
  
**_End of flashback._**  
  


~*~

  
  
He was hit, in a head on collision by a driver who had fallen asleep at the wheel. The driver walked away with a few broken bones, cuts and scrapes. Adam, they say though, was killed instantly.   
  
The funeral had been the hardest. She didn't think that she'd be able to get through it. And if it weren't for her friends and her and Adam's family, she may not have. During the service, Rocky sat on one side of her while Adam's parents sat on the other side. The service was a wonderful one. They decided that they would celebrate his life instead of mourning his death. Everyone in the group gave moving speeches about Adam, remembering the good times they had with him. Aisha even smiled a few times while remembering some of their memorable moments from high school and beyond. But it had been hard for her, it was like, she didn't really believe he was gone, but the funeral was like a confirming of it. And it hurt. She missed him so much.   
  


~*~

She was brought out her reverie when she realized that it was beginning to get dark and she should probably get home. So she got up from her place on the ground and began to walk home. On her way out of the park, she looked around at all the carefree children playing, the young couples and groups of friends walking around and laughing. Remembering the times when she was happy like them. She didn't believe that she could ever be happy again. Not without him.   
  
"Oh Adam," she thought out loud when she made it home and into her house, "what are we going to do without you?" She cried as the tears began to pour from her eyes once again.   
  
  


~*~

  
  
So how did you like it? Do you want me to continue?? Please read and review! I'll try to update as soon as I can if I get some reviews! :)   
Angie :)  
  



End file.
